


Dear Gatsby From Nick

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Great Gatsby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick visits Gatsby two years later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gatsby From Nick

Nick walked up to the grave stone. It was raining hard. Ever since that terrible day, when Gatsby was killed, his heart broke, for he never got to tell his friend and maybe even lover what he felt. He kept seeing Gatsby's face and hearing his voice. He haunted his dreams. He finally went back two years later to the mansion which had held the only man he had loved, but he would never know if Gatsby felt the same way. He wrote it all down in a white letter with a red rose on the envelope. He also bought a red rose this morning. 

He walked up to the gray grave. He paid for it himself. In the rock was carved, Jay Gatsby, my best friend RIP. He lay the rose on top of the gravestone and he lay the envelope with the letter against the gravestone. It took him all night to type the letter. He decided to spill the truth. The private letter would rot into the ground. His love written words would join Gatsby in death. In a way Nick would be dead with Gatsby too, for he was now only a living shell of what he had once been. In the letter it said: 

Dear, Gatsby  
There are lots of things that people lose. They lose memories, friends, hopes, and dreams, loves, lives and everything. Or perhaps they lose nothing. l have lost a friend. I have lost everything. Gatsby, you were my green light, my dream. Maybe you could have even loved me, but your heart was for Daisy, as hard as I tried to make you see that the past couldn't be repeated, that you couldn't love her like he did, that she was a different person, that she had changed. You wouldn't believe me and you stuck to the idea that she was your one and only. Your mind lost in the past of days that were, that will never be again. You were a love struck teenager that held onto a fruitless dream. In the end you seemed to recognize that you had lost her in that hotel room, that she had crept back into herself after the car crash. You were her distraction. She used you and I will never let her forget how I had seen the broken heart and the broken man that she left behind. Daisy and her money and her selfishness.  
I wish I could have gotten there sooner. How I could have jumped in front of the bullet for you and maybe even talked to George and told him that it was an accident, that Daisy had killed Myrtle and that I was sorry it had to be this way.  
I wish I could have told you I loved you, someone somewhere loved you, and you weren't alone. I didn't care about your parties or your money that I didn't care for anyone except the real Gatsby. I would never use you like she did, and I would have loved you for you. As wrong as society thought it, I would still love you because I never thought about what society thinks. I don’t care if they make fun of me and shun me, at least I would have someone who loved me and would always be by my side to help me through the bad times and good times.  
I wish I could go back and tell you that I loved you and tell you that everything would turn out for the best. I would have found a way to stop your murder, and a way to stop the drama that I had gotten dragged into and that I will never forget.  
I wish that I could tell you the three words that would change your life, I love you.  
I love you Jay Gatsby and I will never forget you.  
Love, your old sport,  
Nick 

He wept. He stayed there until he fell asleep and awoke the next morning. As he walked away he said, "Goodbye Jay, I'll be with you soon." He drew his hand from his pocket and He brought the black, metal gun to his head. A shot rang out in the dusk. Red blood ran like a river toward the white letter. His blood stained the envelope red. He would now be forever with Gatsby and as a day began, a life ended.


End file.
